Hondao
Hondao (Alexander Zholin or Baron Yukio Kuroda) is a Samurai Demon. He was once a human. Hnodal wants to destroy the multiverse, which would end the suffering of all worlds. He can use fire magic and regeneration. His Base''' is in the Wastelands. His organization is called the Great New Empire His theme '''Appearance Personality Chronicles of Great New Empire 52-1-f.jpg|Hondao in the Wasteland H8NgVWR35z5_5ZtZlpYVLA_r.jpg|Billboard on the Kazakh Federation Capital AkihikoKayaba-0.png Flickr-2743745212-b973006361-b.jpg| Akuma Form 005MOG Cary-Hiroyuki Tagawa 003.jpg|"Baron Yukio Kuroda" P 142653.jpg|"Ondo -han" Tumblr nzc0gz1E6i1tpb85to6 r1 250.gif|"Masked Priest" Real world inspirations Shoko Asahara (麻原 彰晃? Asahara Shōkō, born March 2, 1955 as Chizuo Matsumoto (松本 智津夫? Matsumoto Chizuo)), is the founder of the Japanese doomsday cult group Aum Shinrikyo. Asahara was convicted for being the mastermind behind the 1995 sarin gas attack on the Tokyo subway and several other crimes, for which he was sentenced to death in 2004. In June 2012, his execution was postponed due to further arrests of Aum Shinrikyo members. Shoko-Asahara.jpg Qin Shi Huang (Chinese: 秦始皇; literally: "First Emperor of Qin"; 18 February 259 BC – 10 September 210 BC) was the founder of the Qin dynasty (秦朝) and was the first emperor of a unified China. He was born Ying Zheng (嬴政) or Zhao Zheng (趙政), a prince of the state of Qin. He became the King Zheng of Qin (秦王政) when he was thirteen, then China's first emperor when he was 38 after the Qin had conquered all of the other Warring States and unified all of China in 221 BC.2 Rather than maintain the title of "king" borne by the previous Shang and Zhou rulers, he ruled as the First Emperor (始皇帝) of the Qin dynasty from 220 to 210 BC. His self-invented title "emperor" (皇帝, '' huángdì''), as indicated by his use of the word "First", would continue to be borne by Chinese rulers for the next two millennia. Qinshihuang-0.jpg Aleister Crowley (/ˈkroʊli/; born Edward Alexander Crowley; 12 October 1875 – 1 December 1947) was an English occultist, ceremonial magician, poet, painter, novelist, and mountaineer. He founded the religion of Thelema, identifying himself as the prophet entrusted with guiding humanity into the Æon of Horus in the early 20th century. A prolific writer, he published widely over the course of his life. Category:Villains Category:OCs Category:Upcoming Villains Category:One-Man Army Category:Demon Category:Complete Monsters Category:Characters Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Dictators Category:Non Humans Category:Elementals Category:Great New Empire Category:Leaders and Boss Category:Murderers Category:Red Eyed Characters Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Swordsmen Category:Brunettes Category:Brainwashers Category:Omnicidal Maniacs Category:Tyrants Category:Strong and Skilled Warriors Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Yugo's Archenemies Category:Harloc's Archenemies Category:Zen's archenemies Category:Trapster Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Public Enemies Category:Speedsters Category:Merida's archenemies Category:Jules Verne's archenemies Category:Takeda Takahashi's archenemies Category:Jerks Category:Taxidermists Category:Benzinikinetic Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Characters of Chronciles of Great New Empire(Book One-The Enthropy) Category:Samurai Category:Master Orator Category:Hooded characters Category:Blackmailers Category:Tragic Villains Category:Former Humans Category:Hypnotists Category:Extravagant Characters Category:Human haters Category:Scary Characters Category:War Criminals Category:Character hated by Porfirio 739 Category:Dirty Fighters Category:Masters of Disguise Category:Samurai Jack Archenemies Category:LOTM Originals Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Ryotaro Okiyayu Category:Garrus Vakarian Archenemies Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Fred Tatasciore Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Master Manipulator